


Second Chances

by itbeajen



Series: Purely Bloom [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: He’s wooed many women. Many of them have been for political reasons, sometimes he did it simply because it was enjoyable. But he never thought his reputation would lead to pushing the one person he wanted to hold close to him so far away.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Magi or any characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Magi is the property of Shinobu Ohtaka.

“And congratulations to yet another successful Mahrajan Festival!” Sinbad cheered as he watched his people enjoy the festivities. There was laughter all around and he chuckled as he returned to the side of his eight generals, and of course, Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana. The group was loudly chattering, albeit there were some arguments and teasing going on between a select few, or perhaps the same as usual.

He chuckled at the sight. It had been a long time since he’s seen them gathered like this. Ja’far glances back at his king and shuffled over, a small smile featured on his face.

“You’re not going to join them?” his advisor asked. Ja’far had a strange grin on his face and Sinbad shook his head, “No, not yet.”

His gaze swept over the crowd, and then on the figure approaching as they climbed the stairs. It was a rare occasion, but he always enjoyed seeing you in casual wear. It was nice seeing you out of your stuffy magician’s cloak that you always kept on because of its utility factor. You glanced up from the steps of the stairs to see that Sinbad was waiting for you, his hand outstretched. There’s a playful smile at your lips and you slap his hand away lightly before taking your side by Ja’far.

“If it isn’t [Name]! I didn’t know you were in Sindria,” Ja’far greeted you brightly as the two of you exchanged a small handshake. Sinbad sighed and chuckled, “Even to this date you won’t let me help you even the slightest?”

“Please, Sin, even I know better than to let you any closer than you are now,” you chuckled. You glanced over to Sinbad momentarily and you softly mumbled, “Sindria is as beautiful as ever.”

“Not as beautiful as you, my dear [Name].”

You raised an eyebrow and fondly shook your head. “You flatter me, my King.”

You tilted your head slightly to one side and asked, “It’s strange though, to see you not drinking. Are you okay? Your head isn’t hurting is it?”

Ja’far stifles a chuckle and Sinbad laughed, “No, I was waiting for the right drinking partner. Would you give me the honor of being your drinking partner?”

He bowed towards you slightly, offering his hand towards you and you laughed, “Who am I to refuse? But know that I’ll stop once I feel that I’ve hit my limit. After all, you’re like a bottomless pit.”

“That’s rude, [Name].”

“I’m only being honest, Sin.”

Your laughter was contagious as Sinbad joined you. Ja’far watched idly as the two of you walked off, but he couldn’t help but feel something seemed… off about his king. But he shrugs it off upon seeing how happily Sinbad was drinking alongside a good friend.

***

Sinbad sighed as you left him earlier than you had planned. Your research was calling, or so you claimed. He watched your departing figure with a fond smile, but was suddenly startled out of his thoughts with Aladdin’s statement.

“Oh? Uncle Sinbad’s rukh are pink!”

Everyone in the vicinity turned to Sinbad who slowly turned to look at Aladdin. His eyes were filled with disbelief, and his usual smile replaced with a look of horror. Though upon meeting the gaze of Aladdin who looked slightly confused yet intrigued, he forced a smile onto his face and asked, “W-What are you talking about, Aladdin?”

“Your rukh were all pink and warm. They were fluttering a lot too!”

The gears in his mind started turning in overdrive and quickly he answered, “I’m sure it’s just the love for my country!”

The laughter that accompanied it trailed off as he attempted to convince not just himself, but his generals and guests that he was normal, fine - that nothing has changed at all. But later on that night in his private chambers, he slumped into the bed, clearly bothered and frustrated that he wasn’t too sure who it was that caused his rukh to be pink.

 _What does that Aladdin even mean by my rukh were pink? Does it mean that I like someone? Is it because of feelings of love? No, no, no. There’s no one I’m interested in._ Sinbad rolled over in his bed, clutching a pillow against him and he groaned against it. _But why were they pink then? When were they pink? Were they pink the entire time of the celebration?_

Sinbad made yet another frustrated groan as he sat up in his bed. His brows were furrowed and his lips were turned down in a pout as he continued to rack his brain for ideas or clues as to why they’re pink. He didn’t get it. He pulls at his hair before flopping back into bed. _Why were the rukh so confusing? Black, white, pink - did there have to be so many different possibilities?_ He sighed as he mulled it over and he grumbled, “The only person I really talked to tonight were my generals, Alibaba and them, and…”

His eyes widened and he shot up yet again, causing him to feel just slightly dizzy. _[Name]. I spent majority of the night with [Name]. But they’re just… a friend.. Right?_

***

“Sin, wake up you have- oh my god, you look like you’re going to die! Did you even sleep last night?! Did you drink too much?!” Ja’far asked as he walked into Sinbad’s room. Sinbad slowly turned to face Ja’far and weakly smiled, “Good morning.”

“What happened to you, Sin? What were you doing last night that caused you to not sleep?”

“I was thinking about what Aladdin said,” Sinbad sheepishly responded. He sighed and stretched forward, trying to reach his toes and he yawned, “I can’t figure it out though.”

Ja’far tilted his head slightly to one side and Sinbad mumbled, “I spend all night trying to figure out who it was I was talking to the most, because while I did spend a lot of time with [Name] last night it can’t possibly be. There were other beautiful ladies around after all.”

Ja’far sighed. He had known Sinbad wouldn’t recognize it. After all, being the Lady Killer of the Seven Seas meant that he was the one captivating hearts and stealing them away - he’s never had the tables turned on him before. And yet here Sinbad was, mulling through his thoughts and memories of a rather foggy yet entertaining night last night. Ja’far sighed and mumbled, “Maybe you’re in love with someone, Sin.”

Sinbad stopped mid-rambling and turned to Ja’far. His expression was stony and there was disbelief swimming in his eyes. Ja’far stifled a laughter and he murmured, “I don’t believe it’s that far off from the truth. Think about it over breakfast, and maybe a nap.”

So he did. Sinbad spent the entire time slightly in a daze, and slightly sleepy and mentally exhausted as he mentally ran through a long list of potential crushes-to-be. There weren’t many that actually _caught_ his attention. And those that did somehow make that list were either taken, not interested, or someone he greatly trusted and cherished as a friend.

The frown on his face attracted the attention of his generals, causing each of them to worry over their usually cheerful, energetic, and smiling King. Yet after each one he consulted, the answer was the same.

**“Maybe you like someone, Sinbad.”**

He shook his head one more time. Me? Infatuated with someone? It’s not likely. He paused mid-stride in the empty corridor and looked out at the setting sun. _There’s… no way, right? I’m Sinbad, High King of the Seven Seas, there’s no way I would be-_

“My Lord, are you okay?”

 _That voice-_ Sinbad turned around swiftly, surprised to find you approaching him. You slightly inclined your head forward and asked, “Is everything okay? Every general I’ve run into has said you weren’t at top condition today. As a traveling magician and one that specializes in healing magic, I thought maybe I could help.”

He felt the tension that he was high strung on throughout the entire day suddenly leave at the mere sound of your voice. He felt at peace… at ease… and his eyes widened in surprise. _Perhaps… is it truly [Name]?_

Your brows furrowed as you glanced up at him. Concern is written all over your features, and the grip on your staff was tight as you glanced at him and read the lines on his face. Whether it was the slight wrinkles at the edge of his lips or the lines of frustration that suddenly eased away on his forehead; you couldn’t help but double check his physical appearance to ensure that he was truly okay.

He gives you a small smile upon seeing your wandering gaze and gently grasped your hand, “I’m fine. Your concern is more than enough to heal me from any wounds, [Name].”

He swears that there was a hint of surprise, and perhaps a slight blush on your cheeks. But you quickly controlled your features and recalled your hand away from his and smiled, “If you can still flirt so blatantly with me like this, I’m sure you’re just fine and the generals were just overprotective as usual. I’ll be on my way then, my Lord.”

You make a move to walk past him. If you stay around him any longer you knew you’d get caught up in _his_ flow of things. Yet his hand finds your wrist and he asked, “Are you that eager to get rid of me? I’m hurt.”

You rolled your eyes and sighed, “I actually have an appointment with Sharrkan and Masrur. They sparred a bit too intensely with each other and need healing.”

Sinbad blanched at the sound of that and he sighed, “I do wish they’d control themselves a bit more.”

“Maybe if you were a better role model to Sharrkan, it would have helped him control his need to show off in front of Miss Yamraiha,” you chuckled. You felt his warmth slowly fade as he released his grip on your wrist and you incline your head slightly, “If you’ll excuse me.”

He watched idly as you walked away from him. It had to be you. There was a strange rush that went through him from just grazing your skin. The sound of your voice calmed him and soothed him. But he sighed. _When did I end up liking [Name] as more than just a friend? I wonder if-_

“Uncle Sinbad’s rukh is pink again!”

Sinbad froze and lowly growled, “Aladdin..”

The squeak coming from the short statured Magi is heard, and so is the hushing and quick footsteps as someone urges them to leave the corridor. Sinbad sighed and turns around, his gaze falling upon his most trusted friend, Ja’far. The sly knowing smile on his lips made him want to turn away, but even he knew that he couldn’t. After all, the truth and reality of the situation was so painfully obvious, even he couldn’t ignore it anymore.

***

But you didn’t believe it. Not when you first heard the whispers from Pisti and Yamraiha, nor when Aladdin and Morgiana confronted you about it. You? The person who stole away Sinbad’s heart? Please, they’ve got to be pulling your leg.

“This _is_ Sinbad we’re talking about right?”

And they’d answer with a yes. And you’d just dumbly stare at them. It’s no surprise that you find him attractive. Who doesn’t? But it’s because it’s Sinbad that you don’t believe it. So what if he curbed his flirtatious ways? Sinbad? Focusing on one romantic interest?

**Something must have gone wrong in his head or he’s consumed something that’s changed his personality because there’s no way.**

You refused to believe it. But everyone else was on the same boat too. His generals have known him for years, some practically growing up with him. They’ve never seen Sinbad so infatuated and focused on one person. He’s formally and politely turned down invitations from others asking for a chance with him. He’s finished his duties on time and purposely rearranged his schedule just so he could frequently run into you more.

But the idea of Sinbad and devotion was just so foreign it was almost preposterous.

Yet whenever you were face to face with the man that created Sindria, and the very man that was supposedly head-over-heels in love with you, you felt your heart swell with warmth and affection. He offered you bouquets of flowers, all the while spewing sweet nothings to you about your beauty and your prowess. And while you may not be as beautiful as his honeyed words may imply, you definitely were not the jewel that even the gods would love to have.

You couldn’t help but find yourself enamored by his dedication. You couldn’t help yourself from falling deeper and deeper into the abyss known as Sinbad. But he was a King, and you were a mere court magician. You weren’t as talented as Yamraiha, and your appearance wasn’t as stunning either. You didn’t hold a position high enough to be with him, and the only thing good about you was your affinity to the rukh and your knowledge of the Magi thanks to Yunan formerly being your mentor at one point in life.

So why did he choose you? Why did he decide to chase after you?

The thoughts lurked deep within your head, and even when you should be enjoying your time with the man of everyone’s dreams, you couldn’t help but doubt him. What made him change? What caused him to drop his flirtatious ways with everyone else save for you?

**Did he really like you?**

You groaned as the night started to grow more and more festive as yet another Mahrajan Festival began. You didn’t want to see him, not when your thoughts were so negative. Not when you doubted him despite the years of friendship and trust that you built up between each other.

But what if that was all part of the plan?

You knew how scheming and sly he could be. Sinbad was manipulative when he wanted to be. You saw it with the princess of Kou, you saw it with the way he handled Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana. Sinbad cares, but ultimately his country was everything to him. The peace of the people was everything to him. You clutched the hems of your sleeves tightly before swinging over to a food-filled table and grabbing a cup of wine. Downing it in one shot, you planned to party the night away without thinking too much about Sinbad.

But that went down the drain the moment he seeked you out. His hand gently slipping into yours as he stole you away from the festive crowd and took you somewhere private. His smile was contagious, and you couldn’t help but find yourself mirroring his reflection. He glanced back at you, only to widen his smile yet a tad bit more and he murmured, “You truly are beautiful tonight, [Name].”

Your heart fluttered and you found yourself willing yourself not to be so affected. He chuckled upon seeing your ears tinted red. His fingers graze your cheek as he tucked a strand of hair behind an ear and he softly admitted, “I was a fool for not noticing it before.”

Your gaze finally returns to his, and upon meeting them, despite the unadulterated affection you could visually see. You found yourself in so much doubt, and you were sure it was showing on your face judging from the way his expression flickered.

“[Name], is everything alright?”

You shook your head and looked away. _Don’t_. You forced yourself to keep it in. _Don’t let those thoughts consume you. Why am I doubting him? Why can’t I just believe him? Sinbad’s been nothing but sweet to me... So why?_ Your fists clenched onto your sleeve and you asked, “Hey, why is it me?”

“[Name]?” Sinbad’s voice was laced with concern. His eyes searched your expression, and all he could see was frustration, doubt, and sorrow. It hurt him to see you so distressed and you mumbled, “Tell me that you’re not lying, Sinbad.”

His eyes widened and he stuttered, “Why... Why would I be lying to you?”

You know he doesn’t see it. How when he’s placed on the spot, his smile - regardless of how flawless or pretty it may be - was so fake. It was something that he had perfected for the masses. That smile that was currently plastered on his face was a weapon he used to manipulate the political scene and you despised it.

“I don’t know,” you admitted. His shoulders dropped slightly from relief of tension and you added, “But I don’t know if you’re being genuine either.”

You finally look up at him and he finds himself at a loss for words when he sees the tears shining in your eyes. Your hand that was being held by his grips him just a bit tighter and you softly whispered, “I can’t tell if you’re being real. You’re always smiling, and you’re always saying those stupidly sweet words to everyone that I don’t know if I’m any different.”

You took in a shaky breath and continued, “Yamraiha always tells me that it’s not the same anymore, but even she’s not sure. It’s frustrating Sin. It’s frustrating because even though I know that you’ve basically reduced your flirtatious ways, you _still_ do it. It doesn’t matter what kind of woman it is, or even if it’s a man, your charisma and eloquence manage to sway their hearts and it frustrates me that I can’t tell if you’re being honest with me or if you’re lying straight to my face with that _stupid smile on your face_.”

“[Name]... [Name], I’ve always been genuine with you. Not once have I-”

“I know you recruited me into your courts because my ability to use healing magic was on a level different from everyone else. I know that. But even though I know that, even though I know all of this, I-” your voice cracks and you pull away from, “I still ended up liking someone like you even though I can’t even tell if you genuinely like me back or if you’re just using me like you’ve used everyone else before me.”

You feel your heart slowly cracking as you admit your darkest fears. There was no way now that he’d ever accept you now that you’ve admitted all of this. What if it was the truth? He wouldn’t keep you around afterwards. Then where would you go?

Your breath felt short and constricted. You weren’t sure if you could even see properly anymore thanks to your tears. He reached out for you, and you vaguely hear him call your name and you mumbled, “I’m sorry, please-”

Your breath hitched as you tried to hold back a sob, and you weakly whispered, “Please excuse me.”

***

Sinbad sighed as he slumped into his office chair. Ja’far glanced over and mumbled, “Sin, you’ve been depressing for the past few days. What happened on the night of the Mahrajan with [Name]?”

At the mere mention of your name, Ja’far noticed the way his friend flinched slightly before returning back to work. Ja’far sighed and pulled Sinbad away from the piles of paperwork and asked, “Well?”

Sinbad averted his gaze from his old friend, but a sigh escapes his lips and he mumbled, “[Name] doesn’t believe me.”

“Hah?”

“That night, I was planning on confessing.”

“They turned you down?”

Sinbad glanced up, and even though Ja’far was clearly concerned for the well-being of his health, Sinbad could hear the amusement in Ja’far’s voice. He vehemently turned away and huffed, “No, I didn’t get the chance.”

“Wow.”

“Ja’far, do you **really** care or are you just going to laugh at me?” Sinbad whined as he turned to face his friend. Ja’far smiled, “A bit of both. But really Sin,” his smile dropped and he frowned, “Did it ever occur to you why [Name] may have a hard time believing in you?”

“I got rid of my flirtatious tendencies!” he countered, only to immediately wilt upon seeing Ja’far’s gaze. It was one that oddly reminded him of their younger days. Sinbad looked away and he mumbled, “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do to convince them.”

Ja’far sighed, “Do you want to fix things?”

“Of course I do!” Sinbad eagerly responded. Ja’far could hear the desperation in his voice and he smiled. _Who would have thought Sin had it in him to be so devoted in love?_ He fondly shook his head and said, “Then with those feelings, I’m sure you’ll find the right answer to solving this problem.”

“Ja’far…”

“But first, finish your paperwork. I don’t want to come back to an even larger pile, you hear me?”

***

Sinbad nervously shuffled back and forth in his room as he waited for the right time. He’s tried, almost desperately, for the past few weeks to see you. But you were always busy, or you just left - he missed the right moment every time.

But after sending out several letters, you finally agreed to meet up with him for an hour at most. Sinbad was planning to go all out. Was. But he knew that was exactly what you didn’t want. If your words that night were true, it wasn’t his lavish style of living or the riches that he had under his belt that you liked about him.

It was just him.

But what you were searching for was also _him_. You wanted to see the honest him. You were tired of how hard it was for him to be genuine around even those he labeled his closest friends.

Sinbad sighed. _I can’t change my entire personality in the span of two weeks. But I can try to get better_. He glanced once more at the time and started walking towards the designated meeting area. He couldn’t be late, yet he felt fear grip his heart at the mere thought of your rejection. What if you wanted to talk to him because you were tired of all of this? What if even after he gives you his heartfelt feelings you’d still deny him the chance to redeem his reputation?

 _No._ He shook his head strongly, willing away the negative thoughts. _[Name] isn’t that heartless_. _If anything… I might end up making them cry again._

His footsteps were heavy as he walked up those stairs leading up to you. He had already caught a glimpse of you as you leaned against the railing, staring out into the setting sun. As soon as he reached you, you softly mumbled, “You’re early for once.”

He flinched and you turned around to him. There’s a rueful smile on your features and you asked, “Well?”

“S-Sorry?” he stuttered. He finally looked at you, and there’s slight hints of mirth, but he can tell from the way you positioned yourself that you didn’t really want to be here. That it still hurt to see him physically. He glanced away quickly, taking in a deep breath, only to be cut off by you.

“I’m sorry for causing you so much distress, my Lord. As a court magician in charge of your well-being, I should be alleviating you from any stress when possible. Yet my mere presence had-”

“Why are you apologizing?” Sinbad cut you off. He wasn’t sure what made him more upset. Was it the way you had reverted to your former self, a disposable magician that could easily be replaced? Or was it how your voice was shaking in fear? He looked at you and you’re frozen in shock that he stopped you. He sighed, “[Name], you’re such a wonderful person, do you know that?”

Your mouth opened, and then immediately it closed. He relished in the way your cheeks slowly and gradually turned pink. You attempted to hide it, but even he could see it despite the lack of lighting from the setting sun. He took a step towards you, just a small one. His gaze trailed over you and he mumbled, “I should be the one apologizing for what I’ve done to you.”

“Sin?”

“Shh,” he shushed you lightly and continued, “My reputation is not a good one, I admit that. I know how it deters many from pursuing me, and I also acknowledge how it causes many others to attempt to woo me. But I meant every word I said to you in these past few months. It had always been you.”

His hand hesitates as he wanted so desperately to reach out and hold you. Those moments spent with you in which he could just take you by the hand, pull you towards him, and embrace him - those moments were gone, as though nothing more than his fleeting dreams. But he didn’t reach out to you. He was scared that you would repulse him. Even now as you stood before him, just an arm’s length away, he couldn’t do that.

“I know that from an outside perspective, I look like someone who would never settle down. I have too many ambitions, and I enjoy the thrill of it. I enjoy being lavished with love and attention from the ladies, and-” he paused. There was an embarrassed smile on his face, “And it would be a lie if I said I didn’t enjoy it.”

You frowned, and he quickly added, “But that’s not my point. My point is, you’re different.”

“How so?” you sighed. The tension and fear that you once exuded was replaced with a calmness that resembled an ominous storm. He gulped and mumbled, “I’m not doing a good job in explaining myself.”

“No, you’re not,” you softly whispered. Your hand reached out to his first, and you quietly asked, “How do I know that you’re not lying?”

“What do I have to do to convince you?” he asked. Though it sounded more like a plea. No matter how much he tries to convince you, he knows that he sounds as though he’s spewing lies. It’s hard. It’s so hard for him to admit that his womanizing ways are wrong. He knows it’s wrong.

But it’s so deeply ingrained within him that he doesn’t know how to completely stop it. He’s done a lot from reducing his flirtatious ways, but his reputation. He sighed as his fingers intertwined with yours and he mumbled, “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do for you to believe me. But not once in these recent months have I lied to you, [Name]. Every compliment, every praise, I meant every word of them. And it was never a lie when I spoke highly of you and how you’ve always made my day so much brighter.”

His hand tightened around yours as though he was desperately trying to convey his true feelings and you reassuringly squeezed back. He glances up from your hand to look at you and he’s surprised to see such fondness and affection. His throat constricted and a small smile tugs at the corner of his lips.

“[Name].”

You hummed softly in answer and he softly asked, “I know I’m not the best person to be in a relationship with, especially due to my reputation. But please, give me a chance. I just want a chance to show you the future I envision.”

“The future you envision?”

He nodded and chuckled, “Once I came to terms with my feelings… I had fantasies of our wedding, making you happy, showering you with affection.” His other hand finds yours and he holds both your hands tightly, “I pictured us going on adventures, raising children together, and just… being happy. I can’t change myself overnight, but if you’ll just give me a chance.”

You looked up at him, searching his eyes earnestly for the truth. But as soon as you made eye contact with him, you froze. It was almost heartbreaking seeing the desperation on his features and you freed one hand to cup his cheek and you whispered, “Don’t make that face.”

“Huh?”

You smiled, and softly giggled, “You look better when you’re smiling, Sin.”

His cheeks slightly flushed red, and he stuttered, “D-Does this-”

“Just don’t go breaking my heart, okay?”

His heart swelled with joy and he immediately wrapped his arms around you and mumbled against your neck, “I won’t.”

You gently rubbed his back and he whispered, “Thank you for giving me another chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another segment of my purely bloom series! A monthly fic for the year of 2018 dedicated to the birth flower(s) of each month! This time featuring Sinbad from Magi! 
> 
> Daffodils, the birth flower of March, represent rebirth and a new beginning.


End file.
